onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bounty Section for Character Pages
I think that we should add a new section for bounties for every character that has one. As discussed on this talk page, there is currently no defined place for information on past bounties for characters who have received more than one. I believe it should be its own section, and defintely not a subsection of Abilities and Powers, as bounties are a response to actions and threats, not power level. Does anyone disagree? And what would be the best way to place and format the section? 02:46, February 16, 2017 (UTC) I agree with this idea. I think putting it between Abilities and History would be good; basically we would list the bounties received, and when and why they were received. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Instead of bounties, why don't we have it be about there reputations. I mean reputation = bounty.--Robertg27 (talk) 04:49, February 16, 2017 (UTC) It doesn't have to be characters either, it can also be factions too.--Robertg27 (talk) 04:56, February 16, 2017 (UTC) How about, instead of adding a section, we add them to the info box, then either cross out or write "former" next to the old ones. That would save a lot of space. 05:19, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Adding them to the infobox makes sense. I'm surprised they're not already part of infoboxes and there's no need for an entire section for something this small 17:36, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I think former bounties should be listed in the intro paragraph like suggested on Bart's talk page. The current bounty can be listed in the infobox. 17:39, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes makes sense. The problem with listing all former bounties in the intro paragraph is that that can often be more than one, and we don't want to clog it all up with numbers. 17:42, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I agree with placement in infoboxes. Any opposition, or can we close and start making changes? 05:49, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I support. Go for it Godess of Time Dimaria (talk) 18:48, April 29, 2017 (UTC) On the IT wiki we do it like this, although he may be a bit cluttered in some cases, so a section in the article would work too. I would prefer they were included in the infobox. 23:50, May 2, 2017 (UTC) ^Infobox 04:35, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Since it seems we're in agreement about where to place them, here is my suggest for how. Descending, reverse chronological order. I'll use Luffy's bounties as an example. Bounty:500,000,000 Bounty: 500,000,000 400,000,000 400,000,000 (former) 300,000,000 300,000,000 (former) 100,000,000 100,000,000 (former) 30,000,000 30,000,000 (former) These are just mock ups, but you get the idea. Personally, I'm in favor of the strike through option. Takes up less space, still legible, and dresses up the box a bit. Anyone else have a suggestion? 03:18, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Great mock ups, DP. I like the crossed out more. 04:45, June 28, 2017 (UTC) A few suggestions: * Use or not since the latter is deprecated. * Make a wiki lists instead of using tags like in the infoboxes. I've added a code that removes the bullet points so you won't see a difference. Example: * 400,000,000 * 300,000,000 * 100,000,000 * 30,000,000 }} * 400,000,000 * 300,000,000 * 100,000,000 * 30,000,000 }} I like the slashed out method better. Levi's proposal looks good too 17:04, June 28, 2017 (UTC) By no means am I picky about how we cross them out, so whatever works best. 08:06, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Seems good. I prefer the strike through version as well. 11:12, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Seems like we're in agreement. Just to be safe I say we sit on it a few days in case someone has a problem with it. 17:19, June 29, 2017 (UTC) And it's been a few days. Do the thing! 22:18, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :I object! :Wait, no I don't. We're just going to have to keep on top of newbs adding fake bounties a bit more than normal. : 16:36, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I get it. I'll get on it tomorrow. Good thing there aren't too too many multiple bounty characters. 07:29, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Specifically, What about Big Mom? 500,000,000 is the latest known bounty but it's obviously more then that now. Should we add a crossed out 500,000,000 and another one that says "At Least 500,000,000" above it? Rhavkin (talk) 10:43, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Okay, that should be all of them but if someone wants to make sure I got them all, that would be much appreciated. As for Big Mom, I added her previous 50 mil bounty and left her at least 500 mil as is. I realize it's probably miles higher than what it was, but we can't add anything specific since we don't know the exact amount. It sucks, but them's the breaks. 16:07, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Since it's a discussion about former bounties, and we are editing anyway, some of those notes might seem irrelevant but this is the best place to ask: Generally: * Shouldn't each former amount have it's own reference? * Shouldn't groups also have former bounties? * Should we really note characters as "formally"? Wouldn't being crossed is enough? * I think the Shichibukai's should be listed as "frozen" instead of "formally". * Should we note those who were captured\had their bounty claimed? * Several non canon poster was shown crossed out. Their bounty should be as well. Specifically: * Kyros has a former, unknown bounty, that was supposedly retracted with the downfall of Doflamingo, but he still had one. * You forgot Byrnndi World and Bartolomeo. Rhavkin (talk) 17:49, July 18, 2017 (UTC) But sources are a paiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn. I was going to add them at some point. And I got Bartolomeo but someone uninformed changed it back. 18:09, July 18, 2017 (UTC) If it is decided that sources are needed, can't they just be copied from the Bounties page? Rhavkin (talk) 18:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Okey, I added the references. Now all that's left is the captured\bounty claimed status. Is this the right to talk about it? Rhavkin (talk) 12:56, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Might as well. I propose we strike through the bounty, then write the reason for it, either dead or captured. Assume captured unless known otherwise (i.e Ace). The only character we'll have a problem with is Gekko Moriah. We know he's alive, but he's officially dead on paper, following Doflamingo's assassination order and the story printed in the newspapers after the Battle of Marineford. The best we can do is label his bounty a "(posthumous) bureaucratic retraction" or something like that. 05:14, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Maybe a instead of something that long? But there are others with questionable \unknown status like Alvida, Gyro, and Sarkies, and people with bounty we do not know if the bounty was claimed\retracted like Higuma, Kuro, Moriah, Yorki, and Jack whose death was either wrongly reported or unknown if it was reported. Rhavkin (talk) 12:17, July 28, 2017 (UTC) We know Alvida's alive, we know Gyro's alive, and we have no reason to think Sarkies is dead. Higuma's was claimed, Kuro got away, Moriah is the reason I wrote my last post so see previous, Yorki is one of the reasons we have the unknown status, and Jack was chilling under water last we saw him. Problems solved. 18:20, July 30, 2017 (UTC) *Alvida is a pirate allied with a Shichibukai, and we do not know if she was declared Buggy's subordinate. If she was, her bounty is frozen. *We do not know Gyro is alive, but anyway, he is one of the pirates that came from Fishman Island where we do know Smoker and G-5 were waiting. *Bellamy said he lost his crew, plus I doubt Doflamingo's punishment wouldn't have victims. *Higuma was eaten. Who claimed his bounty? *Kuro, Moriah, and Jack were reported to be caught or dead, either way, currently the marines\WG crossed them out and their bounty would have been retracted. *Since Yorki status is unknown, so is that of his bounty. Like I said: Questionable\unknown status. Rhavkin (talk) 18:35, July 30, 2017 (UTC) On second thought, Since the wanted poster says "Dead or Alive", and the infobox already have a status section, I don't think it's crucial to note why each bounty is no longer activated. If there is another (uncrossed) bounty it was raised, if there isn't it was claimed\retracted. Rhavkin (talk) 19:45, July 31, 2017 (UTC) We don't need a status. All we need is the bounty number since there's already a place for status right above it 14:25, August 1, 2017 (UTC) That's what i said. The question is for those we either do not know if their bounty is active or not for the reasons I listed above. Rhavkin (talk) 14:34, August 1, 2017 (UTC)